


Blossoms in the Forest

by jawwwek



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Canon Compliant, F/M, Marriage, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, boruto universe, sarada moment at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawwwek/pseuds/jawwwek
Summary: At the end of a long day, Sakura remembers an intimate moment in the forest with Sasuke after their marriage. She has no choice but to relive the memory.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Blossoms in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this juice, my partner wrote it

_ God this day couldn’t be any longer,  _ though Sakura, flopping onto her plush queen-sized bed. Every day this week dragged on like a week in itself.  _ How could it be Friday already? Tomorrow is Sarada’s belt ceremony and I haven’t picked up her karategi from the cleaners. _

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment to breathe. That’s what she told her clients to do when life was moving too fast. She wondered if it would help.  _ In for four, out for four. Where would you rather be? In for four, out for four. _

It wasn’t working. Rolling to one side, the pink-haired 28-year-old reached up to the bedside table and unplugged her phone. Messages from her coworkers, a reminder from her calendar, a cute picture from Ino, and one hundred emails filled the screen with noise. That's what it always felt like. Noise. 

Living in the village and watching Naruto make such great advancements had its advantages, sure, but god sometimes Sakura longed for the quiet of the forests. She longed for the village of her childhood, where the roots of trees sprouted in the streets and training grounds felt more like fairylands than stadiums. She never thought she would crave their stillness.

_ It can’t be that I’m nostalgic for my childhood,  _ thought Sakura. Her mind wandered as she played with a hangnail that had been bothering her all day. She sat up and dug in the table drawer for her nail clippers.  _ I must miss him that’s all. I miss then. _

She methodically cut each fingernail to an even length before setting the clippers back where she found them. Doctors had to keep short nails; that was her reasoning. Ino liked to comment that it was for other purposes, being alone and all. 

Sakura tilted her head in thought.  _ Other purposes, huh?  _ Laughing, she decided how her Friday would end. Sarada was fast asleep when she came home from the hospital and the cleaner was well closed by now. Nothing Sakura could do but have a little alone time. 

_ No, that’s not what I need. I need sleep.  _ She grabbed some water from the kitchen and went to the bathroom to clean up for bed. 

Once in her bedroom, Sakura flopped on the bed again. Her mind wandered to the forest again. _ The smell of pine that never left your clothes. The fresh water that tingles your skin with the cold. The soft touches that escalate to… The cold nights of huddling together when the fire dies down. Oh, the smell of campfire… It stays in your hair and your clothes, but you’re not sure that you ever wanted it to go in the first place. The nights beside the fire when the tension was so thick I couldn’t breathe. _

Sakura’s hand instinctively made its way down to her chest. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking.  _ Sasuke teasingly played with her nipple as he held her from behind that night. He had wrapped them in the blanket together and held her from behind as they laid on the mat. Her hair always attracted the pine needles so he buried her in his arms. The surprise sensation of his hand moving upward from below her chest was enough to start a rumble in her stomach, but when he grabbed her nipple and gently played with it, Sakura’s heart began to race.  _

Sakura went to turn her lights out and laid down. This time with intention. She removed her shorts and set herself up on the pillows. Her fingers traced her belly as  _ Sasuke always had. Moving back down from her perky boobs, Sasuke traced his fingers under her shirt, following her slight happy trail downward. He was forward, but not harsh. His fingernails scratched lightly where he knew she was sensitive. He looked at her for consent and rolled her onto her back. After she nodded, his hand did not wait a moment more before exploring the paradise beneath her shorts. Sakura gasped as he palmed her clitoris with no hesitation. His eyes watching her face, stern and passionate. This was not the first time that they explored each other in the darkness of the forest night, but every time he memorized the reactions to new ideas as a means of getting the result he wanted.  _

Right now, all Sakura wanted was him. Her hand mimicked the memory of his hand, palming and flicking with her index finger. The sensation was too much already and she moved back to her chest. Holding one breast in her hand, she gently squeezed and moved her thumbs over where she was sensitive. 

She licked her thumb and flicked her nipple with the wet finger imagining it was  _ Sasuke’s tongue. He was gentle with the way he pulled her shirt up over her chest, but his tongue was rough against her, flicking and sucking. He didn’t let up while he still moved his hand below her shorts. The dark-haired man began making circles over her opening and bringing up the wetness to her clit. The dragging motion gave Sakura chills as his long fingers took their time bringing her excitement up. The combination of the pressure of his fingers between her lips and his tongue on her nipple sent a bright wave through her. Sasuke’s face came up for air just as he tapped two fingers against her wetness, daring her to ask for them to enter. _

Sakura did ask, out loud even, forgetting where she was. “Oh, Sasuke please I need you inside of me,” the woman whispered in the dark. Her fingers had found their way to her clit and the excitement of the memory allowed her to put one finger inside of herself.

_ One finger slid in as Sakura’s mouth opened with an inaudible gasp. Sasuke’s muscular form towered over her as his arm tensed. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he moved his finger in circles inside of her. Every so often, the motion would stop to flick up at her sensitive area or to focus on the motion of his thumb continuing to play with Sakura’s clit. Her hips bucked into his hand and Sasuke commented on the arousal that dripped on his tanned hands. Sakura didn’t beg, she demanded.  _

“I said I need you inside of me,” Sakura’s voice shook a little as her own finger flicked her g-spot. Her other hand instinctively covered her mouth, but the house was still quiet and she continued. She slowed down the in and out motion and placed a second finger inside of herself. 

She was tight around  _ him. He entered slowly, knowing it would take time to adjust. He started with just an inch past his tip, gently rocking his hips into her. Sakura moaned excitedly. His body was sore from the day’s travel and Sakura giggled with pleasure as Sasuke’s body weight fell onto her body and shifted to laying next to her. Never leaving her entrance, the couple laid on the mat surrounded by the pine needles. Moans escaped Sakura’s mouth as the speed of their connection increased. Stretching her head back, Sakura expected kisses to shush her moans, but her husband remained focused on grabbing her thigh to change the angle that he was thrusting into her. ‘No, I want to hear you.’ _

“Oh, fuck,” Sakura moaned out loud as she turned on her side, shifting the angle of her own fingers inside of herself. Using her other hand, she rubbed her clit and the sensation was too much. Sakura laid on her back again, bucking her hips into her own hand. With two fingers pumping at her g-spot, her legs began to shake slightly. 

She was so close, all because of the memory of  _ his lips on her neck, leaving marks as he suppressed his own moans. The couple’s breaths were becoming synchronous as he thrust himself deeper and deeper. Sasuke was sore and he was too close to pull out now, but he wanted to give her what he knew was her favorite. Flipping Sakura onto her stomach, Sasuke pulled her ass closer to his hips, leaving his wife with her back arched, face on the mat, and her hands gripping the pine needles above her. He thrust himself back inside of her, eliciting a guttural moan from Sakura. She didn’t waste any time. Before he could start moving in and out, Sakura began to bounce on his dick, her face further and further into the mat. Overwhelmed with her need, Sasuke leaned over her and deepened his thrusts. Using one arm to prop himself over her, he used his mouth to pull on her hair with each deep and slow movement. A sharp moan involuntarily left Sakura’s mouth and the sound sent her husband over the edge. With a need to catch up to him, Sakura reached for her clit and played with herself. The sensation of him inside of her and her nerves being stimulated in the way she liked was incredible. Her legs shook and she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. They fell over together and with a messy kiss, climaxed together. _

Heat rose under the covers as Sakura remembered the power of that orgasm. The memory was so vivid and her current sensations were overwhelming. She increased her speed on her clit and the wave hit. A passionate stir started in her stomach and rushed over her as her legs shook and her body bucked upward. “Oh Sasuke-kun, please I’m gonna-”

With one final wave, Sakura laid spread out on her bed. Never had she been so quick to fall asleep after such a stressful day.

\----

A knock on the door woke the pink-haired doctor the next morning. “Mama! Mama! It’s a message!” 

When Sakura groaned a response, her daughter waltzed into the room waving a piece of messenger paper. Sarada held out the message for her mother to read.

“Oh honey, Papa is on his way home for a visit!” Sakura squealed to her daughter.

“Hn, I should’ve known.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you must have summoned him. I mean when you were calling out to him last night.”

Sakura’s face flushed and she quickly thought of a response, “Yeah you know how my dreams are always a little bit of a premonition.” She chuckled awkwardly and continued, “Silly me talking in my sleep.”

“Yeah okay, Mama… Did you plan on buying him flowers in the dream too or did you have a different gift in mind?” Sarada tilted her head back and laughed. 

_ That girl knows too much for her age,  _ thought Sakura.  _ Fuck, the dry cleaners… Well, at least it’s by the flower shop.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was juicy enough, comment so you make my partner happy she likes validation (maybe she'll write more Sasusaku, pls help me i want more content from her)


End file.
